


in the bath

by thingswithwings



Series: Advanced Combinatorics [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Chromatic Character, F/F, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little fluffy story set after the events of Advanced Combinatorics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the bath

Teyla checks the water temperature, turns on the jets, adds some bubbles: still not quite right. She strips off her clothes, ties her hair back, lights one of the pillar candles that she borrowed from John: still missing something.

"Meredith?" she calls, grinning at herself in the mirror, "I need your help."

In the other room, Meredith makes plenty of noise to let Teyla know that she's on her way, but isn't happy about being interrupted. Teyla stifles a laugh, wipes the grin off her face, and widens her eyes as Meredith walks into the bathroom.

"What do you – oh," Meredith says, when she walks in. "You're naked."

"I find it makes bathing easier," Teyla says. "Help me into the tub?"

Meredith's eyes crawl up and down her body, and she licks her lips hesitantly before she nods. "Sure, okay," she says.

"It is difficult," Teyla says, as Meredith takes her elbow and supports her weight, "to get up and down, the last few days. I think he's having a growth spurt."

Behind her, Meredith nods again; her hair tickles against Teyla's ear. Teyla keeps an iron grip on Meredith's shoulders, and then, once she's settled comfortably on the bottom of the tub – it really is hard to get up and down these days – she braces her feet and flips Meredith half over her shoulder, pulling her down, spluttering, into the tub on top of her.

"Oh god!" Meredith yells, half submerged and making it worse with her thrashing. Teyla laughs, and manhandles her around until she's lying full length on top of Teyla in the tub, and then spreads her thighs and hooks her ankles around Meredith's calves.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Meredith says, half-yelling. Her clothes are soaked through.

"This," Teyla says. She reaches under the surface of the water and unbuttons Meredith's pants, pushing against the resistance of the water to get them down her thighs. Then, without any waiting, she pushes two fingers in to rub against Meredith's clit.

"Oh," Meredith says. She still looks angry, and her hair is fluffy on one side and smoothed down by the water on the other side, ridiculously, and her broad palms grip Teyla's bare shoulders.

"Do me, too," Teyla says, a little breathless. Then, greatly daring, she leans upward and scrapes her teeth against Meredith's cloth-covered nipple.

"Yeah," Meredith says, distracted. "Yeah, okay." She works her hand down into the water; when she slides fingers into Teyla, a hot rush of water fills her, too, sliding deliciously against her. Teyla sighs happily.

"This is, I can't believe you, Teyla, jeez, this is so uncomfortable – " Meredith shimmies among the bubbles, trying to get free of the heavy wet material that's trapping her legs.

"I feel perfectly comfortable," Teyla says, and takes enough pity on Meredith to help her push her uniform pants down past her knees; from there, Meredith can kick them off. Then she pushes her fingers in a little further, against that spot just above her opening that always makes Meredith crazy.

Meredith hums happily and shifts her thighs, moving to straddle Teyla's thighs and press against her hand a little harder. "Mmmm. Remind me – yeah, _oh_ \- remind me not to, hmm, marry anymore pregnant women, okay? You guys are insatiable." And she slides to the left a little to give herself more room, to get past Teyla's belly to rub at her sex with the palm of her hand.

"I am sure I will remind you, should the subject come up," Teyla assures her. Then she narrows her eyes speculatively. "How long can you hold your breath?"

Meredith laughs, and splashes her, bubbles everywhere, then leans in for a slick, wet, familiar kiss. Teyla grins into it, and leans back, letting Meredith's lips and body and fingers spiral her slowly upwards into pleasure, trusting her.


End file.
